


can't keep my hands to myself

by byuliday



Series: i bloom just for you [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, REALLY just not it, Semi-Public Sex, backstage sex LOL, drabble!dump, use of vibrator when definitely not appropriate, very brief nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuliday/pseuds/byuliday
Summary: chanyeol does whatever he wants and baekhyun rarely protests.





	can't keep my hands to myself

**Author's Note:**

> the series is just a drabble dump for me so im sorry in advance TT i needed to do something between my procrastinating on BAE sklfkfjd
> 
> Disclaimer: The following work is a creative interpretation and does not in any way reflect how I view the boys in real life. There is a very clear line that I draw between fiction written purely for self-enjoyment and projecting that sentiment onto a group of very real people. Please understand and don't take what I write too seriously. Thank you!

Pre-recordings are always exhausting. As the long morning starts to wind down, Baekhyun notices that even their fans have started to run short of breath trying to complete the fanchants.

When the time comes to take out his earpiece and turn down his mic, he sighs in relief,

There's just enough time to squeeze in a quick nap before their schedules in the afternoon he thinks, humming contently while thinking about the warm confines of his bed. His feet are on autopilot as he opens the dressing room door and strides forward with full intent to collapse on the couch for a few precious moments of rest when he feels a hand roughly tug him back, jolting him from his partially conscious state.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun huffs.

Chanyeol's shrugs–rummaging in his bag with one hand–clearly not interested in answering Baekhyun as he slides his phone into his pocket.

“Oi.” He calls out.

“We’ll just be a moment guys, I think Baekhyun lost one of his earrings on stage and you _know_ how anal the stylists get about those.”

Junmyeon shrugs. “Just hurry. If you’re not here in half an hour we’re leaving without you. No mercy this time.”

Chanyeol nods, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips, quickening his pace. “That's _more_ than enough time.”

Baekhyun splutters, stumbling as Chanyeol pulls him every which way out the door and down the halls.

 

  
_______  


 

The room is small and stuffy as it is, worsened by the two bodies that obviously don’t belong somewhere as cliche as the supply closet. Baekhyun had tumbled in with an _oof_ gasping when Chanyeol shut the door closed and hastily pulled the man into a surprisingly sweet kiss. Purely out of habit, Baekhyun melts into the embrace, fighting a sigh as his hands run down the length of Chanyeol’s back only to finally find comfort clasped around his neck.

Chanyeol always kisses like it’s the last chance he’ll ever have to do it–it’s just a tad bit messy and eager but so hot, and it drives Baekhyun insane.

“I’m tired, you know.”  He sighs after they break apart to catch their breaths. 

He licks his lips, wondering if they looks as bright a cherry red or as swollen as Chanyeol’s do.

“So am I.” Chanyeol shrugs, fingers already deftly removing Baekhyun’s top buttons anyway.  “Never stopped us before.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, hands clasped around Chanyeol to stop him from taking off his shirt. “No time to fuck.”

“Who said anything about fucking?” Chanyeol teases. “I’m appreciating.”

He hooks his finger in Baekhyun’s belt loop and tugs, causing him to crash into the planed of Chanyeol’s torso. He can’t help himself, hands reaching out to caress toned muscle and soft skin. Chanyeol’s been working hard in the gym lately, and it certainly shows, much to his delight.

“I just wanna play for a bit.” He pouts. It’s adorable, and infuriatingly so.

“The members are waiting for us.” Baekhyun remarks.

“Uh, exactly. They’re _waiting_ which means we finally have some time to ourselves.”

“What time is it?” He murmurs, hips rolling forward when Chanyeol brushes past his crotch.

“5:15, i-if the clock up there’s accurate at all...hey...” Baekhyun is so, so handsy even though he’s half-heartedly challenging Chanyeol’s advances and the man has a hard time keeping focused enough to undo the belt clasp keeping him from being able to caress Baekhyun’s hips.

“You’re gonna somehow get me off in less than 15 minutes? That’s a bit bold, don’t you think…?” Baekhyun's lips curl into a teasing grin. It sounds like a bet and Chanyeol treats it as such. He slides off Baekhyun’s belt and throws it off to the side, fingers deftly unbuttoning the skin-tight, leather jeans that have been taunting him since several hours ago in the dressing room. Baekhyun shimmies out of them (with a little bit of difficulty, which leaves Chanyeol chuckling breathlessly. God, he’s so adorable, even when he's this hot.)

“If you wanna make that a bet I’ll do it in less.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, amused.

“And the loser?”

"If my name isn’t the _only_ thing on your mind...,” He trails off, pretending to think, then shrugs. “Dunno, don’t care, don’t wanna think about it anymore. Kiss me.” Baekhyun opens his mouth, ready to retort no doubt, but Chanyeol’s no longer interested. He sighs then, mouth suckling at the sensitive nape of Baekhyun’s neck as he strips Baekhyun of his shirt.

He sucks in a breath. “Ah-Chanyeol…” “Mhmm.” Whatever plan Baekhyun had to prolong any banter is suddenly thrown out the window, as Chanyeol hikes one of his legs up on his waist and starts grinding, precise and unforgiving.

It starts to spiral quickly then, for Baekhyun, so quickly in fact that he’s almost disappointed in himself. It’s only been two weeks since Chanyeol last fucked him– had him tied to the bedpost and pounded into him with such a carelessly fast pace that he had Baekhyun mouthing at tear-soaked bed sheets as he cried out with such sharp bliss that it must have reached the red-tipped ears of every member in the living room–but here he is anyway, grasping at air and finding purchase on Chanyeol’s back and he grinds upwards, legs trembling from sensitivity because Chanyeol’s taken to suckling on Baekhyun’s erect nipples. His tongue lazily running circles around the mounds, laving and pulling and biting in such a way that has him arching his back so high he can feel the strain pulling at his muscles. He doesn’t care, he never really has.

 

Chanyeol was never a gentle lover, and Baekhyun’s never wanted it any other way, but it seems to peak around comeback time in particular. Call it textbook, but there’s just something irresistible about the duality of his tall boyfriend.  

 

Park Chanyeol is naturally goofy, soft, and effortlessly sweet, but it’s the first time he fucked Baekhyun in his bedroom after all the members had gone to sleep, gagging with a tie that he forgot to return to the stylists on the way home to muffle the way Baekhyun wailed for more, more, _more_ that he realized maybe having total control sometimes could feel absolutely _electrifying._ And Baekhyun,as opinionated, quick-witted, commanding, and effortlessly charismatic as he is, realizes as he begs for Chanyeol to fuck him faster and harder until he can barely breathe for minutes afterwards, that at the end of a long day he just wants to be taken care of. He wants the stress fucked right out of him until he’s limbless, lulled to sleep by the dull buzz of euphoria and Chanyeol is more than happy to provide.

 

Chanyeol _is_ rough, but calculating. He grips Baekhyun, digging so deeply in his sides that he always has the absolute pleasure of running his hands along bruises shaped like the pads of his boyfriend’s fingertips the next morning. It’s the way he tugs on his hair like Baekhyun doesn’t have anywhere to go, fans to greet, or schedules to make. He moves against Baekhyun with so much purpose that it’s no surprise he’s already leaking and aching, hips moving just as fervently to catch up to Chanyeol’s pace.

 

He cries out, biting his lips to quiet himself down, Chanyeol moves from his collarbones, placing wet kisses up, up, up, until he slots his lips against Baekhyun’s and drowns out incoerent drawls and moans that sound like variants of his name. It’s good. It’s so good and Baekhyun feels himself slowly losing it because it’s just that _good_ , when Chanyeol decides to break away, and he suddenly wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

“Chan...what the fuck.” He scowls, whining when he can’t quite meet Chanyeol’s wandering lips.

“There’s no _time_ to tease.”

He tries to argue with Chanyeol’s obvious lack of time sensitivity and awareness. Chanyeol laughs, glancing up at the clock above Baekhyun’s head.

“Trust me...we have time.” Baekhyun can’t even find it in himself to be annoyed because Chanyeol immediately drops to his knees and takes Baekhyun’s leaking cock into his mouth, leaving no time for him to even prepare himself.

He’s a sure goner then, hands automatically resting in his hair and holding on for leverage as he starts to fuck his boyfriend’s mouth. He thinks he’s going to get it then, a warning on the tip of his tongue as he feels his stomach tighten and his vision blur. He’s so close and Chanyeol definitely knows it; he can tell based on the tightening grip in his hair, the hiked pitch of his voice, the way Baekhyun bites his lips and lets out staggered breaths. He waits. He laps at the slit of his swollen cock, hands pumping at the base as he suckles and kisses and licks and sucks, until Baekhyun cries, covering his mouth with one hand as he _just_  reaches the edge….and Chanyeol stops again, moving back abruptly and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Baekhyun’s knees nearly give out from the surprise and he flails around, gulping in air. His hands softly fall against the door as his orgasm slowly diminishes until it’s nothing more than a soft ache in his belly and he’s speechless for a moment, only the sound of his pants stifling the room. He glares (or tries to, weakly.)

Annoyed, he moves to jerk himself off but he’s stopped by Chanyeol’s rough grip.

“Nah.”

Baekhyun sucks in a shaky breath.

“I need to come.”

“I know.”

“Uh, you _know_ ?” Baekhyun scoffs then, frustration at a peak. “That’s fucking proper Yeol, but I’d rather the rest of our members not _know_ when I walk back into the dressing room with the world’s hardest dick just–ah…. _You-Chan-Shit-!_ ” Baekhyun’s eyes widen as Chanyeol spins him around then, still situated on his knees. His palms are now pressed flush against the door, making a resounding smack. His eyes widen. Someone could have definitely heard that, and Baekhyun prays that the hallways are already deserted. Chanyeol seems significantly less bothered and leaves a few more hearty marks on Baekhyun’s ass, the lingering sting shooting small courses of pleasure up his spine. His cock twitches and he just _knows_ that Chanyeol knows.

“How are you feeling?” He mumbles.

“Betrayed.” Baekhyun mutters, only half-joking. He jerks and whimpers when Chanyeol’s hands just barely caress the underside of his dicks.

“I-I don’t–”

"You alright?"

“Y-yes.”

“Then I hope you don’t mind if I try something new today then,” Chanyeol murmurs. “God your ass is so cute. It’s always bouncing when you dance, you know. Your fans, they talk about it all the time.” “Chanyeol…” Baekhyun’s  forehead meets the door as Chanyeol spreads his cheeks and starts letting out cool puffs of air to stimulate his sensitive hole.

“It’s true. I’ve seen the comments they make about you. If only they knew the ones _I_ made about you. They’d go insane.” He grins then, following his statement with another series of well-timed smacks as one of his hands runs all over Baekhyun’s thighs.

It shouldn’t feel as good as it does and even now, Baekhyun has yet to fully understand why his aching cock starts to strain even more, and his eyes involuntarily squeeze shut to will back tears that have formed pools under his eyes. He still doesn’t dare touch himself.

He pulls away for a moment, if only to dig out and rip open what Baekhyun can only assume is a packet of lube because Chanyeol’s fingers are pressed against his asshole a moment later, slick and cold. He sucks in a sharp breath, refraining from looking at the clock lest he find out something awful, like the fact that he could very well be blue-balled at this moment if Chanyeol suddenly decides he’s going to take Junmyeon seriously for once and book it back to the dressing room.

He doesn't stop.

Instead, he works Baekhyun open slowly and diligently, prodding around gingerly with one finger before stretching him with another, then another, until Baekhyun is crying, circling his hips and pushing back hoping that Chanyeol hits his prostate sometime in the next century. The moment he decides, _fuck it_ and tried to yell at his annoyingly hot boyfriend to hurry the fuck up, Chanyeol remove his fingers and replaces it with a hard, velvety object that vaguely resembles a–

“I-what the fuck... is that a _buttplug?_!” Baekhyun squeaks in surprise. His eyes flutter shut at the pleasurable stretch, but he’s still in disbelief that Chanyeol would bring a buttplug with him to prerecording. It’s a small and slender thing, obviously meant to be portable, but it’s just barely thick and long enough to prod and tease his sweet spot.

“Vibrator. But yes.”

"You brought that fucking thing with you _here_?” Shameless, but Baekhyun can't deny it turns him on to know that Chanyeol has no reserves about fucking him anywhere at any time.

Chanyeol hums over the increasing volume of Baekhyun’s soft pants.

“It’s not liked I kept it in my pocket or anything. I just forgot to take it out of my bag and remembered that I had it today. I heard that even though it’s so small…” Baekhyun’s eyes suddenly roll to the back of his head and he hurriedly clasps his hand over his mouth to drown out what would otherwise be a moan loud enough to instantly give them away. The small toy starts to vibrate then, slick and violently rubbing against that achingly pleasurable spot.

“It’s powerful.” Baekhyun, slowly slides to the floor, shaking, and he could give less of a fuck if it were dirty at that moment, because his legs are spreading open on instinct as he fights the urge to stroke himself to completion. A part of him wants to just fucking come already and get it over with, but it’s overpowered by an overwhelming desire to just sit there and take what Chanyeol wants to give.

“It’s not just powerful though,” Chanyeol gently turns Baekhyun’s face so that he’s looking at a discreet remote. “It’s versatile.” He presses a button then, and Baekhyun sighs as the vibrator is switched to a soft, barely noticeable buzz.

Chanyeol toys around with the string, smiling softly. “It’s quiet, right? Virtually undetectable. Tons of fun.” Before he can fully finish the sentence he turns the vibrator on max and Baekhyun lurches forward, saving from smacking his head right on the door by Chanyeol’s instinct alone as he catches him and pulls him back in a tight embrace. He hates that Chanyeol can so easily throw him him back and forth like this with just a switch of a button, but it’s so deliciously wonderful that he can’t bring himself to argue.

Baekhyun wordlessly notices that Chanyeol had already placed his stage jacket on the floor, and almost wants to question the amount of forethought he’s had leading up to this moment, but Chanyeol’s hands are wandering around so distractingly and feel so good, and then they stop at his sensitive nipples; he lightly rolls and pinches them, relishing in the way Baekhyun presses deeper into him, ass moving in light circles as he grinds in Chanyeol’s laps. It simultaneously feels like an eternity yet no time at all before Baekhyun’s losing it completely and Chanyeol feels like he’s on top of the fucking world.

“Oh, _fuck_!” He’s not proud to say he’s far beyond the point of maintaining his pride, evidence of his pleasure rolling down in small droplets down his cheeks.

“You’re gonna come?” He asks, the second or third time now, and Baekhyun _honestly_ can’t think of anything else he wants more at the moment.

“Fuck yeah, fuck yeah, Chanyeol– _ngh-_ I’m going to come. Fucking finally I- I’m–Ah shit! Yes!” Chanyeol’s hands graze over his over-sensitive dick and he jerks forward, not knowing whether he should roll his hips forward or backwards. He whines, jerking and burying his head in Chanyeol’s neck.

“I _want_ you to come.” Chanyeol presses soft kisses, into Baekhyun’s sweat matted hair. “I want to see you come, you’re always so pretty for me when you do.” Baekhyun keens under the praise. The vibrator is surprisingly not loud and it’s actually Baekhyun that Chanyeol has to keep quiet, shoving three fingers into his mouth to mute his noises.

He’s taken to lightly suckling on them as he usually does, the occasional choked-up moan threatening to alert any outside lurkers of their activity. Chanyeol tugs him by the hair and turns his head, pressing deep kisses against his neck until Baekhyun arches and digs his fingers into Chanyeol’s thighs, flailing about wildly as he orgasms with a cry.

His vision blurs, or maybe he’s closed his eyes and he’s seeing colors, maybe he’s fucking delusional at this point, he doesn’t even know anymore–all that matters is that he’s floating, mewling when Chanyeol grips his cock loosely and squeezes the last few drops of come out of him. It’s after a few moments, when his boyfriend’s turned the vibrator down to a low setting and he’s no longer gasping for air that he notices the embarrassing amount of come that’s made its way to the walls and door. Chanyeol glances up from leaving light kisses all over Baekhyun’s neck.

“Impressive trajectory. Did you aim or something?” Baekhyun decides to ignore him, collapsing against Chanyeol’s chest as he tries to catch his breath.

He glances at the clock then and jolts up, suddenly remembering where they were. “What time is it? Fuck, they’re going to be so pissed.”

Baekhyun scrambles around for his clothing, gathering it in a pile and moving to remove the now still vibrator from his ass but Chanyeol clucks, grabbing his wrist.

“We’re fine on time. I’m that good.” He smirks, ignoring Baekhyun’s scoff and instead helping him get dressed. After ensuring that the halls were still empty, Chanyeol slings his jacket over his shoulder and adjust his shirt so that it hangs over his pants, just covering his otherwise incredibly evident hard on that he hadn’t allowed Baekhyun to take care of.

It’s when they’re halfway to the dressing rooms, walking together in comfortable silence that Chanyeol speaks up.

“Hit me if I’m wrong but...is that vibrator still in your ass or do we need to backtrack and find a rogue sex toy rolling around the halls?”

Baekhyun freezes then, suddenly acutely aware of the vibrator indeed still stuffed up his ass. It’s providing a rather pleasant stretch, and it’s not as though he has any trouble admitting that he likes the sensation of being filled but _this..._ How the _hell_ did he miss this?

“I..guess it is.” He stutters. “I barely even noticed? Oh my god...Chanyeol.” He laughs.  

Chanyeol snickers, arm slung casually around his neck. “Keep it in. You don't really have time to go anywhere private anyway.”

Baekhyun’s too tired to argue, and he’s always been the horny idiot to go along with whatever Chanyeol suggests so he hums in agreement. Just outside the dressing room where he can hear the muffled sounds of Sehun arguing which someone about something undoubtedly unimportant, Chanyeol suddenly pulls Baekhyun into a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head.

“I know we didn’t have time to cuddle or anything but you did so well. I love you. You’re so hot in those jeans, never wear them again in front of me.” He pretends to glare at his leather clad thighs and Baekhyun’s heart soars. He glances around for a moment, then lays his head onto his boyfriend's chest, grinning.

“You’re being all soft like this while I have a vibrator up my ass and you say _I’m_ the frustrating one? Park Chanyeol, you’re unbelievable.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> only i can vomit 3k words and not have it go anywhere interesting lol but comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
